Collapsible plastic bags are often used to store liquid products such as chemicals, soft drink syrup, fruit juices, dairy, dairy blends, smoothies and food condiments. The plastic bags are typically housed in a corrugated paperboard box to aid in the transporting, handling and dispensing of the product. Such packaging systems are commonly referred to as “bag-in-box” packaging systems.
The plastic bags typically have sidewalls sealed along a peripheral seam to define a fluid containing chamber. An access member associated with the bag provides fluid communication with the contents of the bag. The access member can be an assembly for connecting the access member to a fluid transfer line that can remove the contained products under vacuum pressure in aseptic or non-aseptic fashion.